


Caution Of Stardust

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Warning. This story contains blood and gore elements. As well as insanity.Starring Error Sans; The glitch is in madly love with Ink Sans his arch-nemesis - Hellbent on destroying different universes - Trying to help out Nightmare and his cause on the side. All while trying to maintain with little of his sanity he has left. Of course, more worries gets thrown into the mix, he'll just have to kill them last.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. I Want To Hold Your Hand?

Heavy panting filled the air, along with the soft rattle of bones.

The two skeletons were covered in a sheet of magical sweat as they face each other.

Error Sans's mismatch eyes stare intensely into the ever blinking changing ones of Ink Sans.

The glitchy skeleton tugs slightly on his blue strings, causing the artist to grit his teeth hard. The soulless ones' hold on his long brush staff tightens.

Error was ready. Ink was ready.

With a sudden jerk forward, Error whips his strings in front then harshly behind him; Ink cries out in pain as both his hands began to crack. But steadies himself enough to swing his brush around, smashing into Error’s skull. As error signs blind his vision, he gave the strings one final pull and was rewarded with a sickening crack.

Knowing this was the end of their battles, Error reaches out opening a tear in the space to the anti-void. Hurrying through he allows himself to drop to his knees, no doubt breaking his caps, laying on his front he felt still in danger. Remembering that the tear was open, he quickly summons his power to close it.

Rolling onto his back his breathing was laboured, all he could see was error floaters, all he could hear was deafening static. Gathering up his string he frowns slightly when he felt a boney hand.

Error let out an undignified squeak and does a fast odd crab walk backward, stopping a short pace away, awaiting an attack.

Blinking he waits and waits.

No attack comes.

Sitting cross-legged now, he feels about once more. And once more found a hand.

Just a hand. And then he crashes.

Error sat there for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months... years? Well maybe not that long, but he was never truly sure, he had rebooted a while ago he knew that much.

The wound had long since healed, his breathing was even out, error floaters gone, the voices chatting away in the background, the glitchy skeleton stares at the hand in his hands. He remembers someone telling him that Ink does not dust like normal monsters and here was the proof.

Error starts studying the hands, running his fingers carefully and gently in every crack and line. At last his laces his fingers with artists', feeling the strangest wave of heat washing over his broken soul.

This does not surprise him, he felt like this before when it came to Ink after all Error was holding hands with the one he loved.

Too bad that they were always trying to kill each other.


	2. Just A Thought

Error stares at the giant waterfall.

It roared mightily down upon the water below, causing ripples in its wake.

The only light to lit up this display was the thousands upon thousands of echo blossom trees that ran all alongside the cliff it fell down.

Error too was completely surrounded by them, as he lay at the bottom some distance away from where the falls were, the current bringing him to the lakeside.

He half could not believe he had fallen down it, much less that he was still conscious. He had crashed at the top, causing him to go over the edge, during the long trip downward he rebooted. This in time to feel every inch of the rocky parts below, tearing him to pieces.

The only thing left was his spine, few ribs, his left arm with no hand, and his broken skull.

Error’s ripped clothes had been found and folded, his sandals thankfully had also been found because they sat upon them.

Blinking dully, Error feels his weight being shifted, as Ink moves him carefully to reach the rest of his newly formed right arm.

If he had been in his right mind perhaps Error would have panicked, thrown the artist off, and screamed bloody murder. But he was so shattered he could barely think enough to care about being held from behind by his worst enemy.

And it gave him an excuse to pretend they were having a lover's embrace.

Ink was gently holding to his chest with one hand, allowing Error’s whole form just to lay on him. His skull was tugged into Error’s shoulder as he was skilfully moving a brush along.

Error had questioned this once upon a time, he never knew why at times Ink felt the need to go out of his way to heal him in this manner. If he was to return to the Anti-Void, his missing body parts would glitch back into existence.

Ink finishes his index finger, then studies for a moment.

Error brought his right arm up, holding it upwards, trapping Ink’s skull between his upper arm and his own skull. The new arm had yet to start glitching, no error signs were visible.

Ink leans down under his rib cage, then he starts making a new spine.

Error glances at this underground, if only to escape the thoughts of the fact his bones were completely bare: It was the biggest he had ever encountered. Everything had been doubled in size, apart from the monsters themselves... just there numbers, along with some overpowered original characters and fan children. If it wasn’t for that last part Error would have happily moved along and left this one be simply because of its beauty.

But he hated new characters to the original timeline. Made him sick. They were not meant to be. They all needed to be destroyed.

”Error, you’re glitching a lot.” Ink’s voice came softly from above, and not from beside his skull, “calm yourself. i’m almost done.”

Blinking he focuses his vision. Ink was looking down at him a blank expression, the paintbrush was lightly trailing around his right eye socket.

’when had ink move me...’ Error though to himself, frowning deeply. Sitting up he stares again at his right arm. The error signs flicker across.

“Not finished,” Ink says his voice still soft, as if not to break the strange aura surrounding them. “Sit back down and-“

” **n** o.” Error spat out, cutting off whatever Ink had to say, “ ~~It~~ **s** enOuGH.”

Getting slowly to his feet, he tries out his new legs. Perfect. Not a thing wrong or out of place. These soon would start to glitch, but for now the code there was stable.

Error moves over to his damage clothes, picking them up he quickly makes an exit from this world. He felt Ink’s eyes on him the entire time. It was almost unnerving.

Walking through, he glances behind. Ink was in the same place. Watching him with that unreadable expression, his sockets empty.

Closing the rip in time and space, he spins and flops down on his beanie bag, so he was seated, throwing his things to one side as he did.

Error’s thoughts ran over this battle. This was the third time he was the one forced to leave, but at least the last time he gave as good as he got. Now was just an embarrassment.

Reaching into his sub-pockets, he pulls out his favourite toy. Ink’s hand. He began to play with.

Then another thought entered into his mind.

’what if i was collect more parts of ink.’ Error blinks at this in shock, he stares at the undusted hand, still fine even after all this time, ‘then i would have my own ink doll.’


	3. Milkshake #1

_“aaaaaaAAAA” Ink screams, his carries through the underground cave. “AaaAaaaaaaaAaaaAAA”_

_Error smirks down at him, uncaring of causing the artist's pain. At last, he had Ink just where he wanted, strapped down with his strings, and crying uncontrollably._


	4. Milkshake #2

**Error blinks; he stares up at his blue strings that came from nowhere, imprisoning the human souls.**

**He was not pinning Ink down, he was laying on his bean bag in the Anti-void, completely flaked out.**

**Turning his skull to the left, he sees the endless white. Turning his skull to the right, he sees the endless white.**

**No One was here with him.**

**So why did he feel like he was being watched? There really nowhere to hide.**

**But there was a better question; why was he so sleepy.**

**Error never sleeps. Does not need sleep, nor want to.**

**Unable to keep his sockets open, he lets them drop to a close.**


	5. Milkshake #3

_Error drops to the ground narrowing missing a blob of paint sailing overhead. Then rolling out of the way just in time as a trail of red paint splashes pass by._

_Grinning he quickly reaches for his eye sockets, painfully ripping and pulling his infamous blue strings from there. Without a second to spare he allow many upon many to fly out at the other skeleton; they grab hold of Ink’s large brush, then with one swift movement, Error forces it out the other’s hand and creaks the brush midair._

_The look of horror on Ink’s skull was worth the pain he knew that would follow..._


	6. Milkshake #4

**Error blinks. Then lightly frowns.**

**Once again the string that entraps the souls was in his sight, if only very blurry.**

**Something was wrong. And it was not the fact that he was still sleeping.**

**The last he woke, he could see them clearly, meaning he must have had his glasses on. But now his vision was impaired, more so than normal.**

**Error was still tightly wedged into his bean bag, his skull was held secure. Even if he had a glitching fit, his glasses would have stayed on.**

**So who took them off..?**

**Trying to sit up, he found he had no strength to do so. Almost as if something was pinning him down.**

**Glancing to his left and right, the eternal white greets him.**

**A wave tiredness washes over him and his eye sockets began to shut, this time he tries to fight it, but it was no use.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Error runs a hand over the panting Ink’s ribs, pleased at the progress he was making. It was very hard doing this, and it did not help that the battle that led up to this had worn him down._

_Wore them both down. However, it was Error who came out on top this day._

_Error grips on tight, grinning where Ink could not muster up a scream, only moan._


	8. Milkshake #6

**Someone was on top of him.**

**Error had completely glitched upon his waking up this time, causing his senses to close down one by one.**

**And he crashes.**

**When he reboots, his vision covered with error floaters and his hearing was ringing with static.**

**Something touches his teeth. Making him freeze but not crash this time. Whoever it was was straddling him, leaning their whole body over him, he felt their chest lightly touching, then he felt the touch on his teeth.**

**Somehow Error knew just what was being gently run over his teeth: Another set of teeth.**

**Suddenly the presence was gone, almost like they were forcefully removed.**

**Error starts to think he hears talking, dimly aware that might that the one of top of him was not the only monster in his domain ... or was they really just talking with the voices?**

**The one with him moves, with his hearing slowly returning, the sound of fabric could be heard... but that strange sleepiness takes a hold of him once more. It was no use to fight the pull.**


	9. Milkshake #7

_Error could not believe it._

_Even though he was standing right there._

_Limping over, he kicks the soulless wonder's leg lightly. Then he waits for a response. The next moment he kicked with all his might, making Error himself the one to cry out in pain. Yet Ink reminds silent._

_This was not something Error wanted to pass upon. Even though his body screamed at him to return to the anti-void..._

_Wrapping his broken bones up with his own strings, making him look like a blue mummy; Error then turns his attention to Ink. Who still not showing any sign of waking up._

_Error gazes down at the half-cracked skull._

_Grinning madly, he opens a lot of mini-portals to his Anti-void around and above Ink, then around himself. Error throws string after string through the tears that were around him, they reappear at the ones surrounding Ink wrapping and bounding him in place._

_Error makes a small motion, and the portals and strings move. They force Ink into a star jump like position._

_"I' **M** goinG tO- Ha-hA-haVe a lllLot ooof fun witH yo yO-yo ." Error breathes out, the pain making him glitch more; turning ways he makes another portal, this one large enough for him to walk through, " **No** w do- **d** o n 't Go an **Y** yy wheRe ...heh..."_


	10. Milkshake #8

**Error awoke.**

**He could feel his angry boil within his bones as he once again stares up at the many hanging human souls in the strings.**

**But his mind felt a little more focus than before. Just a little.**

**With all his might, he pushes himself into sitting up. Error bit back a scream, a chill of terror ran down his spine.**

**Ink was just kneeling there; where he normally watched the other AUs through portals.**

**The soulless wonder was watching him with blank sockets. Unmoving.**

**The more Error watch Ink watches him, the more he felt something was out of place. But his foggy mind could not pinpoint what was wrong.**

**Error then notices, Ink was in the same position of how he remembers, when he last saw him. When he left him in that giant AU.**

**'...dream...' Error's panicked mind tells him, but the voices scream something else, however, their words were being blocked.**

**Error stood quickly. Only to be hit with a wave of dizziness, he fell. The 'floor' did not come to greet him, instead, he found himself in Ink arms. He shuts his sockets tight.**

**Moaning when the dizziness continues, making think he was on a ship that was being tossed about; he opens his sockets. Numbly he stares at the 'floor' and sees the last thing he drank.**

**The stolen milkshake.**

**It was tipped over and the thick chocolate liquid had soaked into the bottom of his bean bag.**

**Soon he closes his sockets again, he felt Ink raising him up, holding onto him firmly.**


	11. Milkshake #10

_Error waits._

_It had been a while since he left and come with his little toy. But it could be no fun if Ink kept sleeping. And the more he slept, the more he heals himself._

_On the other hand, Error was growing weaker with every second since he only heals in the anti-void._

_There might be a chance that Ink will get stronger than the strings that held him down._

_"abOut t **i** mE." Error growls out when sees Ink's orbits opening, he notices the emotion vials flickering colours one to another._

_"Error?" Ink asks while trying to lift his head to see where his voice came from._

_Error walks forwards, between Ink's legs. Standing over him, he grins._

_"'MorIn-in-I **n** G **P** RiCccc_ **n** ness." Error says, trying to mocking, but that was very hard when he had no control over the pitch of his own voice, "S_ LE **e** p w **ell** Ll?"_

_"Error..." Ink breathes out, horror-laced his tone as he sees what Error was holding, "...let me go."_

_" buT I re- refUs **e**." Error said with a smirk, the item in question was as long as Ink's brush and could be just as deadly if used in the wrong way. Like what Error was going to do._

_"Error, i don't normally beg, but..." Ink says then frowns deeply, "but this is low even for you."_

_That made Error laugh._

_"y **O** u thInk yO **u** kNow **M _E** SooOoooO **W** elL" Error spat out, glitching slightly as second thoughts worm their way in now that Ink was awake and talking to him, "yoU K **no** . "_

_Ink froze. He could only watch in stunned shock as Error twist sidewards, taking the item behind him, then the glitch skeleton held the staff with both hands behind his back. Gritting his teeth Error bring it up and over his heads, letting it fall heavily upon Ink's sternum._

_The sledgehammer did not shatter it, in fact, it bounces back up from the overpowered freak. Error was one to moan out in pain, he knew then this was going to take a while, it was always hard to break Ink's bones even during a normal battle._

_Ink let out a sigh. Then smiles brightly, "give up. Your hands will break before I will."_

_Error growls. He then lets the staff drop, it falls to his chest, and he wraps his hands in his strings, in hopes to reinforce them._

_" **i** aM **noT** A San **s th** H **a** T **g** IvE_s UP," Error shouts down at him, then mumbles softly, "we- **w_** ellLl P **p** erhAps i WaS oNce uPon a ti **ti** -Tim **E**..."_

_Error forces himself to stop that train of thought, not wanting to crash and give Ink more time to recover._

_Gripping the sledgehammer again, he drags it behind him and then taking a deep breath, he twists his body around it and lifts it up and over. Then down._

_Error missed the sternum, hitting the lower left ribs instead. A loud breaking sound was heard, filling the little cave they were in; the echo follows for a time after. He meets with Ink's sockets, he had broken some of the vials that he kept strapped around him._

_Error said nothing. Ink was not happy, and how could he be, when he just broke his happiness vial._

_Error quickly removes the reach of the vials._

_Then twists again._

_It took hours._

_Hours._

_And hours..._

_At long last Ink starts to break._

_And scream._

_Error held up a small piece of his skull he manages to get off him, staring at in shock. He did not think he would get this much._

_Turning his attention back to Ink, he frowns at the mess. Error had never gotten him this bad. He made him wonder if Ink could even die if he had no soul, to begin with._

_Error makes a large portal open up under Ink. He hangs there as gravity from the world below gets hold. A surprised gasp was heard; he lowers the broken skeleton down slowly... and carefully._

_The whole time Ink's one undamaged eye socket watches him._

_Once in the arms of his friends below Error releases Ink fully._

_It was only when he closes the portal that he notices he had forgotten to throw the vials through._

_Error pick them up, along with the pieces of bone he gathered, and takes them back with him. Destroying the AU as he leaves for the Anti-void._


	12. Milkshake #11

...

Error woke up. He was staring up- sitting up he jerks in every direction, looking to see if anymon was here with him.

Error was alone.

The feeling of him forgetting something nagged at him, the voices scream loudly, so many this time he could not make sense of their words.

Error frowns.

"InK **wA** s herE?" Error says to himself, dismissing the voices, forcing them into background noise.

Error stares down beside his bean bag. There the milkshake was overturned, the contents long since dry. But he notices it. An odd lump on the sidelines of the spill.

Leaning over he picks at the chocolate milkshake, then brings the object up close to his face. With his other hand, he takes off his glasses, placing them on top of his skull.

It was a half-dissolved pill capsule.

Error's sockets widen.

He had been drugged.

Everything he just experienced was a dream.

Error began to laugh hysterically.

The voices all start laughing with him.

Then it all halts.

" _ **#13**_." Error growls out, not pleased at all with the underfell Sans, " _y_ ou'rE _G _et_ Ti _n_ g ClevER. **l** eA _aa_ Ving A Dru **gG** Ed shAkE FoooR **m_ e** To **t _A_** ke ... y o u ' l l PaY deArly f **oR** tH _iS_."

Error leans back. Almost pouting at being one-upped by that dirty glitch. Because of that, he had two crazy dreams that he was confused with.

Error gazes at the empty whiteness, suddenly feeling itchy. The dream where Ink had been here left him feeling a little exposed. Something he never felt here before. The dream with the hammer was just as odd...and so real...both were.

He quickly opens his menu, his sub-pocket. If that really happened, then every he collected would be there. It was where he put all his worldly goods as not to clutter the place and so no one came along and take his stuff; What's more, he seemed to have an unending pocket, unlike most of could only have limited spaces.

Nothing.

Error leans back. No broken bones, no vials.

They really had been just dreams. Wild dreams.

Then Error looped in his thoughts.

Error's mind goes back to the dream where Ink was here with him. Both dreams felt real to him. But he since he knew the effects of drugs through his watchfulness of many different AU, so knew that some drugs bought this kind of thing on...this was the first time having some himself... and the last.

Standing he opens a portal. Feeling uncomfortable staying he quickly leaves the Anti-void.


	13. Nightmare Manor

Error came through the portal and immediately his hand flew up to his scarf, the high winds batted against his left side, causing it and his long coat to violently tug in that direction.

Red sockets blink straight away, mumbling darkly vows of pain to the monster who thought it a good idea to have the main gateway to this AU outside in this harsh environment and even have a short walk.

The black skeleton starts moving, bending slightly as he fought the gusts.

This AU was called UnderStormTale; instead of being trapped underground the monsters had been trapped within the cone of the mountain, the seal came in the form of dark storm clouds over the mount. The monsters had to live every day battling the wild ever-changing elements.

Error sighs through his teeth, he had the ability to basically hack into any AU main code with his strings. After he had caught the human of this world, he played around with the code at his ally’s requests.

Error came to a stop outside a huge manor, build to withstand the terrible weather; just as well because rain began to pitter-patter all around him. Cursing the other requests he had to stick with, he hurries up the stairs that lead to the main doors.

The requests were, no shortcuts and no fighting magic. Weapons, of course, were allowed. He, his allies and anyone else there all subject to these rules. Thankfully he could still use his strings, but they had their limits here.

Error sighs as the archway gave some relief to the howling winds, he had escaped the wrong of the rain. Placing both hand flat on the heavy doors, he pushes with all his might. It slowly opens and once it was wide enough, he quickly slips through.

Inside Nightmare Manor was one would think it would be cold, dark and gloomy. But this place was designed to keep warmth in, it was nicely lit by glowing lanterns, that floats above the large lobby, bobbing up and down -these there stolen from another AU- they were bought in since at first there had been no power to the place, but later kept ‘cause the allies liked them so much. The area appeared to was been kept clean, and since the allies’ other stolen objects were littered around everywhere, it looked well lived it.

Error huffs then start towards where he knew the kitchen was since most seemed to congregate there.

Even as he left the lobby and neared a long hallway, he could hear the sound of something being dragged across the marble floor. Blinking he stares down at a bloody stain, making the white flooring looked striped with deep red; it came from one door to another open door, the door he wants to go through.

Without fear, Error walks in.


	14. Caution Of Horror

Error Sans wanders through the door and blinks down at a human who was slowly gasping like a fish out of water, they appeared to be an odd mix or both Frisk and Chara, they there older than the fallen children too, perhaps mid-teens.

The human was a bloody mess. It was clear these were their last breaths- they were being dragged by their right leg, their other leg was bent around and their arms were above their head of the floor- their form leaving a trail of blood behind.

The one holding their leg stops walking, slowly the monster turns and a blood red eye stares at him through a dark socket.

The skeleton was covered in blood as if he had showered in it- Error notices drops falling into the large crack up his skull, from the edges.

Error nods his head at Horror Sans- [AU: Horrortale #9030- Horror Sans #9030]- and Horror grins at him, nodding back.

"*s **E** ems _LI_ ke YA haVe _y_ a Ha _ **nD**_ s FulL." Error comments dryly, unimpressed at the mess, "i **T** hO _ugh_ T **NIGHt ~~Ma~~ Re** to- _to_ -to _ **L**_ D _y_ A _**No**_ T ~~T~~ _o_ Ea **T** ~~H~~ _eR_ E."

"*naw. he said not to bring back humans here for a meal." Horror replies with a grin, "but **nightmare** ain't here at the moment. and my brother is hungry for flesh."

" ** ~~*~~** B _o_ R **t** heR?" Error questions glancing around, **Nightmare** had let the Gloom and Doom Boys had brought their loved ones out of their damned AU. This was so Ink or Dream would not use them against them.

"*yeah. brother." Horror answers with a strange joy, he began walking towards the kitchen once more, "and he's right behind ya."

Error halts at these words. Slowly, horror movie slow, he turns to look over his shoulder. And sure enough, a twisted version of Papyrus stood over him, grinning like mad.

Error had not known the other was there. If it had been anyone else, they might have fled by now.

But not Error.

Instead, Error just returns the grin. And he is rewarded with a giggling blushing Papyrus. Horror Papyrus known as Scream had a huge crash on Error. And Horror Sans would do anything to keep his brother happy, made 'playdates' all the time, trapping Error Sans.

Error always had a hard time saying 'no' to any Papyrus -which he hoped Ink would never find out-. It was one of the reasons why he would wait until a Frisk or Chara would kill off their world's Papyrus before moving in for the kill, he could not do it himself.

Error turns around and lets the taller skeleton walk side by side with him.

Horror Papyrus was the first monster he willingly touched; it had been a long and painful road for the both of them, over the two years since they met- One having a fear of being touched and the other having a fear of rejection.

Horror Sans had perfect recall. He used this skill to study Error's habits and help his brother become friends with Error.

Error now let others touch him, or other the Gloom and Doom boys he knew. Horror had taken a likely to nibble on his arms or legs when it was movie night or if he had not eaten.

Even with the food **Nightmare** provided, Horror always went out and hunted for food -mostly human since they had a taste of human flesh and there was no going back- and had hidden bits and pieces all over the manor.

Error blinks as Scream quickly rush forward and opens the kitchen door for his brother, Horror grins his thanks and went inside. Scream waits for Error to walk through too, smiling shyly at him.

"*T _hA_ n ** _KS_**." Error utters as he passes, Scream hears the word and giggles in joy.

Error glances around the overly large kitchen, Killer Sans. His round red soul glows so brightly with determination, that it could be seen even through his black t-shirt. Black soulless sockets that forever oozed with black tar-like liquid, stares at him.

"* _ **Nightmare** wants to talk with ya Error_." Killer Sans spoke in an odd whisper, it was rare for him to say anything, it seemed he began trying after seeing Error forcing himself to get over his weakest of being touched, " ** _nightmare_** _will be back soon. Error._ "


	15. Caution Of Redrum

Error sat at the grand table, knitting at his latest project, which was a pillowcase- he did not own any pillows but was thinking about it now, if only to display his works instead of stacking them away.

The mega glitch glances to his right, Redrum was sitting there, looking as bored as he felt.

Redrum was an Underfell Sans, he was dressed in the normal gear, apart from a chain with a golden tooth hanging around his neck- the skeleton had joined **Nightmare** after going crazy from the resets and the abuse that monster in his everyday life dealt him: he murdered every monster- even his own brother, Papyrus.

The fear and dread from the remaining survivors caught the attention of **Nightmare**.

Error and Redrum always ended up fighting over the stupidest things. This was why the rules of magic put in place- which was one of Nightmare's first requests of Error after he allied himself with him.

Error glares at the Underfell Sans, still angry of what #13 had done to his milkshake- the effects of the drug had worn off thankfully of he was thinking clearly... as clearly as an ERROR could anyway.

A sudden chocking scream came from the kitchen- the reason why Error had not sat at the table in there, Horror and his brother always made a bloody mess.

Error turns to stare at Killer Sans, who was staring at him dully, playing with a knife in hand. When he notices the stare, he waves the knife around.

Error glares slightly, then focuses back on his project.

Another strange sound fills the room, Error and Redrum turn to Killer. He grins and takes out a phone from his pocket and clicking the screen he brings it to the side of his skull, listening intently to the one who was on the other ends.

"* _ **nightmare** is here. come error_." Killer Sans says as he began to walk towards the door, shoving the phone into his pocket as he went.

Error places his project into his Loot bag and then follows the other, he gave one last look at Redrum, who was glaring at him.

Error returns the glare, glitching loudly with static noises came from his form- pulling his gaze away he walks out the door.


	16. Caution Of Killer

Error walks silently behind the killer Killer Sans, even when the other had his back to him walking normally down the long hallway without a knife in sight, he still felt like prey.

Error had not always not on along with **Nightmare** and his group, the pair had two different ideas and paths in life. With Error wanting to delete all AUs and **Nightmare** wanting complete control.

However, when more and more 'Light' Sanses fell under Ink Sans And Dream Sans's rule-Uniting them to fight against any who would disturb the natural order of things of the multiverse- The pair slowly made contact with which each other.

 **Nightmare** hovering around the Anti-Void and Error trending the edges of Dark Sanses land.

It was when Error saved **Nightmare's** existence that all truly changed between them. 'Existence' not 'Life'.

Error glares at Killer's back- the alliance between them was **Nightmare** , along with the Gloom and Doom Boys, would help Error destroy strong AUs normally the OP ones. And Error would help **Nightmare** with messing with the Codes in certain AUs to work in **Nightmare's** favour.

Error never thought of doing this himself, when he saw that **Nightmare** that all the ideas but not the means, he realized that he had the upper hand. However, the requests kept coming and coming, so much so that **Nightmare** owned a lot to Error.

Still, Error was learning new tricks. These things were starting to help in the long run, so he felt they were on even ground...even if Error would not admit it to **Nightmare**.

Killer came to a halt, he turns to some large double doors, then goes over and pushes them open- the motions he used made it seem that these doors were very heavy.

Killer held the doors open for Error to go inside, but he almost did not want to show his back to the insane killer.

Still, he went in And Error blinks when he sees **Nightmare's** right-hand monster.

Error let out a glitchy sigh, he felt another request from **Nightmare** coming his way... Still, with Killer slowly closing the doors behind him, he knew there was not going back now.


	17. Caution Of Doctor

Error walks further into the room, the one seated within gestured for him to sit on the opposite sofa that had a coffee table between them.

Error wanders over and sits, he turns to look for Killer Sans but the other must have left the room because he was nowhere to be seen.

The glitch settles down and stares at the other skeleton.

**Nightmare's** right-hand monster was Doctor, a Sci Sans, he was dressed in dark clothes with an off white lab coat, his light eyes were a dark green that seemed to buzz with power.

Ink and Dream had no idea that this Sans had joined **Nightmare's** group- and it was to be kept under lock and key too- not even some of **Nightmare's** group know he was there. Only **Nightmare** , Error and Killer knew he was living in the basements of **Nightmare's** stronghold.

Doctor was an AU that Error had erased- And Doctor had thanked Error. **Nightmare** who had been watching the whole exchange invited Doctor who smiles kindly and took up the offer.

This turned out to be a good deal for **Nightmare** \- Doctor could work on the Core, he could help with recovery after long battles and help out with other tasks.

All Doctor asked for in return were, human Souls.

**Nightmare** could take any Soul from humans without causing them death, apart from Frisks and Charas, since they could Reset. Error, however, could take any Souls, including Frisks and Charas.

Doctor was any to built a contain familiar to Undertale Asgores had- these ones were any to house Frisks and Charas Souls without trouble.

Error really did not like given out Frisks and Charas Souls, since without them being in the Anti-Void tied up in his strings, there was a chance of them resetting their worlds and undoing Error's hard work.

Doctor reaches into his Loot-Bag or Sub-Pockets and took out a Soul Container, he places on the coffee table and smiles at Error.

Error sighs light, he reaches into his normal pocket and takes out a bound Soul, it was wiggling as it tries to escape. The glitch leans forward, opening the lid, he places it within and releases it. The Soul floats in the middle.

Doctor now grins boldly, he turns his skull and nods, suddenly Killer comes out of hiding and takes the container, he then walks over to a bookshelf where it pushes it open revealing some stairs; he disappears down the steps and the bookshelf closes behind him.

Error and Doctor turn to stare at each other.

"*and how has my queen been doing?" Doctor asks in a kind voice, smiling almost gentle at him.

"*d- _Do_ n't C **aLl** me T **hA** t." Error snaps out, the Sans did not seem to care about the glare being sent his way- Error did not like when the other called him this, he knew it started as a joke and name stuck, "aN _d_ I'm fI _ne._.. WeLl **Ap** aR **T** fR ** _o_** m **THE** fA _c_ T Th **At #** 13 m _aN_ AgeD tO _O_ n- ~~O~~ n-onE _up_ **M** e."

"*one up? why, what did he do?" Doctor asks with a slight frown appearing on his brow bone- Doctor knew he was talking about the Underfell Sanses that Error liked to mess with.

"*hE d _Ru_ **GG** ed my M _i_ lk **Sha** _K_ E." Error spat out as he remembers, "I hAD _weir_ **d** D _rE_ ams 'C _auS_ e of **Th** aT."

"*what?! i didn't know ya could be drugged!" Doctor says looking both shocked and angry, "how long ago? can ya vomit for me? it might still be in ya system. i would like to take some samples."


	18. Caution Of Nightmare

"* _p_ -Pu **k** e? I _aI_ n't pUkin' f ~~Or~~ **Y** a." Error answers leaning back and folding his arms over his chest.

"* **why does he need to vomit doctor**?" **Nightmare's** voice comes from the doorway, he closes the door shut behind himself- he had only heard Error say these words, so had no idea what they were chatting on about- the black oozy skeleton walks over to them and sits down on a single sofa between them. He then waits for one to speak.

Error opens his jaws to speak but Doctor beats him.

"*it seems one of Error's #13's drugged a milkshake. my king." Doctor says quickly, "i wanted to take samples for many reasons. 1. so we can counter this later. 2. to see if the drug came from the au or if it was an outcode supply. 3. if-"

" ***out code supply?** " **Nightmare** questions with a hint of something in his tone, and by this point had a deep frown on his features. Error merely glances from one to the other.

"*yes. that swap sans told everyone what error did with him durin his stay." Doctor explains, he was looking troubled now, "yes. with this bein common knowledge, someone may have drugged our queen's 'shake. error ya said ya dreamt right? can ya remember anythin? was it a normal dream or a strange one?"

"*... iT w _a_ s **a** n **OdD** oNe. I r **A** re _Ly_ sLeEp so I ~~caN~~ n _O_ t sAY if It was N ~~OrM~~ al Or NOt." Error told him with a frown, "I _kept_ WaLkin up **AnD** at ~~On~~ e PoinT I ~~F-f~~ -fe **L** T LiKe THEre Was s ~~omeon~~ e **Wit** H M ~~e~~. A **nd** I cO ** _ul_** dn't **Mo** VE D ~~ur~~ in THe _TI_ M ~~e~~ s I **wa** s aWaKE for."

"* **error vomit for the doctor**." **Nightmare** snarls, his normally white teeth changing to a nightmarish fangs in his rage that was brewing.

"* **w** HaT. **n o**." Error snarls back, glitching wildly at the thought.

Suddenly **Nightmare's** tentacles came round and held Error's form down, normally he could break out of it with no trouble however, he found that he was weak. **Nightmare** must have noticed just how weakened he was because a strange growl erupted from his ribs.

Error began to panic and odd static sounds filled the room- ERROR signs began appearing everywhere. Normally he was fine with **Nightmare** touching him, he had grown used to it over the course of time, however, he was not used to be held down.

**Nightmare** turns to Doctor, " ***get ready.** "

Doctor jumps to his feet and hurries around to Error's side. Suddenly the bookshelf opens and Killer hurries out, he frowns at the sight and looks to **Nightmare** for commands, not sure if Error was their friend or foe at the moment.

" ***stay back killer.** **error has been drugged by the enemy.** " **Nightmare** growls out, he pushes the glitch down, " **sorry about this error.** " with that said he shoved one of his four tentacles down Error's jaws- he knew he would have to rebuild the trust he had formed with Error.

Error crashes.


	19. Caution Of Dream

Error had saved **Nightmar** e's existence.

There was a Sans who had a strange power of time travel. He could roll back the clock for items and living times, in a certain area while the rest of the world carried on as normal. He could do this only for a limited time.

He wanted to use this power for good. Wanted to save many monsters with it, who he offered his power to Dream Sans.

Dream had found a way to make a machine out of it- wanting to roll back the clock for **Nightmare** himself but this was a matter of centuries rather than hours- in order to turn back to clock to when he was 'normal'.

And since it was a lengthening process, during that time Dream needed the machine to have the power to keep him inside and it needed to be in a place where **Nightmare's** followers could not save their leader.

It had bee Ink to dream all this up.

And while **Nightmare** was trapped in the machine, the Soulless artist went to all the followers home AUs, forcing a 'reset' there.

One by one the followers were ripped from that world.

Many Dark Sanses vanished and only a handful remained.

Until only the strongest were left, however, they reached the chamber the machine was being kept in.

  
It was not enough

  
Error had watched the whole thing, having sneaked inside, hiding without anyone notices him while all the Sanses fought.

And then he watched as the last followers vanished. No matter how strong they were, they could not fight against a reset.

From within the hourglass looking device, **Nightmare** bows his head slightly, knowing his fate was sealed- He screamed at his brother, who watched him with tears in his eyes, hoping to have the real Nightmare back.

Ink had appeared looking like the day was saved, staring at Nightmare with a bold grin.

  
They never saw it coming.

Error had leapt from his hiding place, sending a surprise attack at both Ink and Dream. The Light Sanses gathered had not been strong enough to withstand the attack and dusted; no doubt waking up on the next reset in their world.

It had been a heated battle. Two against one; though Error killed off the remaining 'good guys' that rushed into the room every few minutes to hours, making it harder work.

What Ink and Dream did not relize was that, Error during all this time, had been launching more attacks then needed, ones that were aimed at the hourglass itself.

After what seemed like an eternally Error glanced towards the glass, he blinks when he sees that his attacks had caused a large creak and that **Nightmare** was already gone.

On seeing Error's stare, both Ink and Dream turn to the hourglass.

The memory of their shocked expressions still brings a smile to Error's jaws to this day.

Dream screams in rage and grief, attacking Error with full force for once. Ink did not join in, he merely stared emotionlessly at his sad friend.

It was Error's turn to be taken by surprise, he was not aware this how strong the daydreamer was. And having been already worn from the long battle, he was soon on his knees, glaring at down Dream's arrow.

 **Nightmare** steps in at the last possible moment, protecting him. Error had growled at the other black skeleton, glitching like mad.

Then **Nightmare** took Error into his arms and run. It would have been funny if...no, it had been funny.

Error snickers at the memory.

Then blinks as if comes out of his frozen state. He glances around the well-lit bedroom, wondering where he was.

Error sits up and listens intently to his surroundings- there was a harsh storm going on outside.

He remembered.

And he lets out a glitchy growl.


	20. All White

Error studies the room.

The room was the one **Nightmare** had given Error for whenever he wanted to stay; it was a void of any items besides the bed and painted in pure white. The dark king had said he can whatever he wanted to the room, was allowed to bring others here, as long as Error informs everyone.

Rolling off the white sheets, he turns to the white door that was in the white wall, then walks across the room on the white carpet, the white light shone down on him.

Error glitches.

It knew **Nightmare** was trying to make him comfortable enough to stay, but there was nothing that could be done about the textures and shadows.

In the Anti-Void was nothing but a pure bright light- it cast no shadows. Even with the many Souls on his blue strings, that hung from the 'ceiling'. No walls were in view, and if there was, he was sure that he would not be able to tell.

Error opens the door and walks out, his eyes were insults by the neutral colours that lay before him; blinking he turns and heads down the hall... he finally understood why all the Gloom and Doom Boys were moaning about no be able to shortcut in this AU.

As Error passes the cinema he hears loud; he glances through the open door and sees Horror, Scream, Redrum and Redrum's Toriel who he brought with him when he left.

There was no Doctor. He liked to stay away from the others and remain hidden. It was no doubt, working in his lab.

And there was no Dust.

Which Error found odd.

In fact, he had not seen the insane murderer Sans for a few months.

Error notices that **Nightmare** was not there, nor was Killer. So he turns to walk- and stops in his tracks.

Killer had somehow stuck up behind him... again.

"*Mor **ON**!" Error hisses at him, he knew he had the attention of those in the room now, " _DoN'T_ Sn _ea_ K ~~UP~~ on ME E _A_ Ch timE!"

Killer's grin grew three times its size.

"*ya coming killer!" A Sans calls out, it sounded like Horror, "it's getting close to the good part!"

Killer gestures Error down the long hallway, where **Nightmare** office was, there went inside the cinema room, slowly closing the door, watching Error the whole time.

Error shoves his hands into his pockets and then stalks down the hallway, mumbles darkly.

The door was open, peeking inside, he sees **Nightmare** where he left him. Sitting on that single sofa.


	21. revenge is a dish best served cold

" _* **GiVE** me_ OnE g-Goo ~~d~~ reAs _O_ n Why I shouulDn't T **Ea** R ya **SOUL** ouT and MAKE _APplE PiE_?" Error snarls at the goopy skeleton, who frown at him.

" ***it was not native to underfell.** " **Nightmare** states as he leans back in his seat, lowering his half-moon spectacles slightly, " **put ya glasses on and come here. doctor has the reports for ya to read.** "

 **Nightmare** points some paperwork on the coffee table.

Error grumbles and takes a sit.

"* **wAS** tHat ~~ReaLLy~~ nEceS _Sary_?" Error asks as he takes his round red-framed glances and places them over his sockets- he was referring to the fact that **Nightmare** had shoved that greasy, goopy tentacle down his jaws.

" ***yes**." **Nightmare** answers without care, he held some paperwork in his hands with bright yellow rubber gloves on, " **next to them are my requests in detail. but i want to talk and explain them myself**."

"*Fi **N** E." Error replies with a heavy sigh; dealing with **Nightmare** was a pain sometimes, it was not that he did not have feelings like Ink or Fresh, it was that his negative emotions reigned.

However, **Nightmare** had taken different methods in ruling over his followers. Given them all payments, a place to call home and time off to relax, allowing them to bring their loved ones with them in order to care for them, to set not.

Nightmare learned from his mistakes. It was due to his treatment of the Dark Sanses before that lead a few to betray him to Dream with him be captured and almost losing himself.

All the current Dark Sanses were not the ones from before, having been reset and given a better life by Dream in order for them not to walk that path again. Of course, Dream could not reach all Dark Sanses.

 **Nightmare** chose Sanses he had never dealt with before and only a small number- he had been working on close bonds, hoping them none betrayed him again.

That was ten years ago.

**Nightmare** had lost his whole army at that time. Lost the AUs he had under his control and was greatly weaken.

Error took him to his Anti-Void. Showed him barrier using coded strings he designed and made so that he knew he was safe with him- The glitch made it for the sole purpose of keeping Ink out.

Thankfully **Nightmare** never questioned why Error was helping him. The truth was, he did not want Ink's ideas to be realized. Error felt that **Nightmare** already knows his reasons.

After that Error took Nightmare with him in destroying universe, thus feeding on the terrier the major glitch caused.

A year after that Error came across an unknown AU called UnderDanceFellLust. It was the most sickening place Error that the misfortune of stepping foot in. The pain and suffering that was bred within brought **Nightmare** back to his full strength.

Error then used his strings to form that same kind of barrier- it was a little improved.

**Nightmare** came out and Error went in, completely deleted the gross world. And was pleased that there was only one universe like that.

Together Error and **Nightmare** took over another universe.

Error set up another new and improved barrier with added features and left **Nightmare** there, returning alone to the Anti-Void.

A little while after that, Error hears news of **Nightmare** attacking AUs to feed on. And he was not alone; a Killer Sans was with him.

Error was destroying an AU when he met Killer. **Nightmare** gives all his followers a blob of blackness kept in a jar, small pieces allowed them to go into random places.

Killer had known nothing of Error at the time and attackers. Much to Error's amusement since his LV was much much higher than Killer's.

After completely beating the skeleton, Error took him back to **Nightmare**.

Killer looked shocked to see his leader. More shocked when **Nightmare** began chatting with Error.

The next time he met Killer, the other had a serious amount of respect for him.

Horror came next, followed by his brother Scream. A few years later Doctor came along. Then only a year ago, Redrum along with his Toriel.

Killer jokingly calls **Nightmare** 'Dad' and Error 'Mama', while Doctor likes to call **Nightmare** 'King' and Error 'Queen'. It was enough to make him crash and reboot a few times when he first heard them saying this.

Of course, the downside of **Nightmare** being a 'good' leader, was that their happiness made him sick. Knowing this, The Gloom and Doom Boys went out of their way to cause as much heartache as they could.

"* ~~SO~~ Let **me** GeT t-This _right._.." Error says looking over the requests, he readjusted his glasses, he had been following along with **Nightmare** as he explained in detail what was wanted, "y _ou_ Wan **T** _m-m-m_ E to f **i** nD a Way for ya to HaVe yA old **aPpe** aranc _E_. _anD_ BloCK oo-ouT ya **Ne** - _neg_ ative EmOtions. fInD a ~~New~~ HoMe for bacKUp. Make _MiNi_ PorTaLs ~~Str~~ INg ThinGs for Ya Boys tO travEL ThrOugh W ~~iT~~ HOut ya guckly black StUff. have i m _is_ Sed AnythIn 'mare?"

" ***that will be it for now.** " **Nightmare** says with a sharp nod, he places the papers down and removes the rubber gloves, " **i want to pay back my brother for what he done. to do that i need to look and feel like my old self. then crush his soul once he discovers it was all a lie. if i was to find an actor to play the part, my brother will know.** "

"* _ya Evil_." Error comments with a loud glitchy snort, "don'T know if I **Can**. BuT sInCe TherE No _TiMe_ LimiT-"

" ***oh? i want this all done within the year.** " **Nightmare** told him, glances down with a frown, " **i thought i mentioned that.** "

"*' _MArE_. It TOok Me **yeaRs** tO coDe my Strings." Error explains with a sigh, "iT CaN be done WiTH TiMe. BuT Don'T RuSH me. Codin my _StrINg_ s was Mea ~~nT~~ TO be a New _Ho **B** by_."

" ***okay**." **Nightmare** says with another nod, closing his visiable eye.

"*any ReasOn ya WanT Me to DO thIs So QuIckLY?" Error asks the other black skeleton.

" ***my brother is planning to wed**." **Nightmare** says with a growl, " **i want to ruin that moment**."

"*what?" Error replies blinking, this was the first he heard of it, "Wed To _WHo_?"

" ***ink**." **Nightmare** answers, watching Error closely and sure enough, the glitch crashes hard.


	22. All Together Now!

Error sat in the Anti-Void, listening to the many voices chatting all at once- some spoke softly, with gently tones meant to comfort, others made jokes and outright laughed, there were ones screaming at him to do something, screaming for destruction.

Error wanted none of this right now, he wanted to mourn his loss.

Of course, being in love with your worst emery meant it would never be returned. Even if he gave up his whole role as the Destroyer he knew he would not end up with Ink.

It did not make the pain any less.

Error had loved Ink for a while now, as much as an insane monster could love, it seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

Error had noticed Ink drafting away from him as emery as well- with every AU made there was a chance of a Dark Sans being born from it. And over the last two years, about 43 Over Powered monsters had crawled out of their universe and joined the rates of a Multiverse Traveller, both good and bad.

Ink and Dream had retained their position as leader of the 'Good Guys' or 'Light Sanses' whatever they wanted to be called, with Error falling into the background, only appearing every now and again.

Hell, Error was no longer seen as a threat anymore and it seemed that newcomers were sent his way to see how well they deal with him- even though he could still bring Ink down to his knees when he was alone.

But Ink was rarely alone nowadays.

It surprised him that Ink even showed up anymore when he attacked.

In fact, how long ago did he last see Ink?

Error thinks back.

Was it when he took his hand?

No. It was when he patched him up at the bottom of the waterfall in that overly large AU.

That was over a year!

Error blinks.

Remembering his drug fuel dream from last week, before he heard the news about Ink and Dream from **Nightmare**.

 **Nightmare** was currently trying to track whoever drugged the Underfell Sans's milkshake, which was clearly meant for Error.

Error leans back onto his bean bag and stares up at the 'ceiling' where his millions of Souls stared back at him. They seemed to be mocking him.

Error glitches slightly at the thought, gritting his teeth hard.

The moment passes and he frowns as he suddenly sits downward, another thought went into his skull.

Error remembers when he had gotten the hand, he had been wondering if he could make a Ink Doll from it since Ink does not dust like a normal monster; the bits bones always stayed behind until Ink or Dream came and collected them.

Ink just painted back whatever he lost, which was rare, it was very hard to break those bones.

'*what happens to the bits that break off?' Error thinks, it always shocked him just how normal his inner voice was, like a normal Sans, just was one of the reasons he liked to think aloud- that and for the voices to hear. It was rude for him not to pay attention to them.

Error reaches inside his pocket and makes a grab for the hand. He had almost forgo-

It was gone!

Error stood up quickly, patting down his jacket, he pushes his blue scarf out of his front and pats around his ribs.

"*wHerE?" Error asks the voices, hoping that they would be able to answer, "wHere Is INK's _HanD_?"

The voices fell silent all at once.

That was creepy. Error could hardly not remember what silence was before the voices spoke to him. 

  
Then they all began talking at once, making it hard for Error to even hear what they were hearing since all the loud noise just fused together.

"*ST-ST-StoP it!" Error screams back at them, only adding oil to the flames.


	23. Coming Darkness

Error returns to **Nightmare's** domain. It had been a week since he was last there ... when he hears the unwanted news. He had buried himself in his research - trying to build a new code with what was wanted; he understood something different was needed now, so he had to discuss it with ~~his best friend~~ **Nightmare**.

Ink was getting married.

Error had always thought that the artist would remain single forever - he was unable to truly love after all - this would have allowed the glitch to pretend he had a chance, to make a change, to be loved in return.

Error knew that **Nightmare** must have known his insane feelings towards Ink, his arch-nemesis- or at least, he confirms the nightmare's thoughts.

 **Nightmare** would not reveal Error's emotions to the Gloom and Doom Boys - Error knew the one **Nightmare** held in the deep parts of his cold black SOUL.

Error walks into the main living room and was surprised to see Doctor chatting with Redrum. The science Sans normally did not come out of his lair.

Killer was stalking in the shadows of the room - Horror was glaring at his axe and kept glancing towards Doctor. Error realizes this must because Doctor was 'new' to them. Even if he had been creeping in the depths of this universe for months, going completely unaware to some of the others.

"*WheRe IS DuSt?" Error asks looking around for the other, he came further into the room and sat in between Doctor and Redrum; Dust was often by himself, talking to someone who was not there, believing he was speaking with his own Papyrus.

"*we already told ya what happened to dust." Redrum spoke up with a frown, he leans back onto the seat, looking ready to kill someone - the red-eyed monster gave a quick glance towards Horror, "his world got RESET and the child promised to never RESET again now. so dust choice to see how far this goes."

"*huh? when did this happen?" Error says a little down, Dust had been his favourite to go hunting universes with.

"*about six months ago." Horror continues for the other, leaning into Error with a nasty grin, "forgot again. been happenin a lot lately."

"*if our mama had been drugged longer than we think. it might have affected his memories." Killer said softly causing everyone in the room to jump, they glance over to the wall, where he had been standing there silently watching them all.

It seemed that only Error had noticed him there.

"OH! MY! LIFE! IS THAT TRUE!?" Scream cries out in panic, he came out of nowhere and threw himself to Error, wrapping him up in his long arms- Error still glitches at the sudden touch, even though he had grown used to these monsters.

Error sees Ruin wandering into the room with pies in her hands - she places them quickly on the coffee table. 

"*chill bro." Horror says as kindly as he could, his voice was a lot deeper than it once was, "we found the trouble. meanin it can be dealt with. right mama?"

"*NoT YoU tOO." Error moans out, placing a hand over his sockets, knowing that they did not mean the Toriel in the room, "sTop CaLlin me THaT! ThIs is ALl KillER'-"

"*ya know what ya need." Horror says with a creepy grin, breaking off Error's words, "a drink."

  
"*A DrInk?" Error questions doubtful, lowering his hand to see that grin, "...whEn ya Say DrinK. do ya mean-"

"*yes. alcohol." Horror finishes, cutting the glitch off again, while watching Error carefully, then he glances up to his brother, "and bro. didn't ya say ya wanted to try someone day."

"YES! THAT IS CORRECT!" Scream answers pulling away from Error, he grins at the thought, "I AM AN ADULT NOW! AND AS AN ADULT, I MUST TRY SOME! IT IS A RITE OF PASSAGE!"

"*i can'T RemeMbER EveR DrinkIN." Error says in a thoughtful manner, he truly could not remember. He must have done at some point in his life.

"*okay!" Horror said jumping to his feet, "but first! dinner! can't drink of an empty stomach."

Redrum mumbles out something which Error did not catch, but whatever was said had Ruin rolling on the floor next to him in laughter. Her laughter made Error smile slightly. He liked any Toriel's laugh.

  
"OKAY! TO THE KITCHEN!" Scream declaims as he fist punch the air above him, he then reaches down and lifts Error up into his arms, causing a loud static noise to sound echo throughout the room.

The rest of the group stood up and followed the happy Papyrus and the smirking Horror Sans out of the room.

Turning his skull to look over Scream's shoulder, Error's gaze falls on Killer; for some reason, it felt like he was stalking Horror and Scream.


	24. The Betrayer

Endless tears slowly fell down his cheekbones - an unworldly bright blue came from the orbits.

These 'tears' came from deep within his SOUL; formed through his unstoppable determination.

It was caused by a highly unpleasant sensation- like his SOUL was shattering over and over; the suffering he went through, the agony he had to endure, the affliction he witnesses, the pure torment he had seen.

The SOUL throbs at his thoughts - sorrow, grief, heartache, sadness, unhappiness, distress, misery, despair, desperation, bitterness, trauma and anguish plagued him.

The struggles that strain his SOUL leaves an open wound that shall never be healed.

The tears were indestructible in this Anti-Void.

The hung down- making it seem like the Anti-Void itself was crying for him.

The timeless, deathless, imperishable monster would go on for all eternally; alone with the undying weeping from above.

The ERROR would question their existence. Were they even in reality, since no one since made mention of them?

Can't you see them?

The tears were an expression of his tragedy.

And yet... no one could see them.

Why? The glitch pondered over this matter... why did no one else see his devastation?

The tears continue to fall...

And like the Anti-Void, the tears blurred and washed away the colours of the living - he could no longer see them clearly. And their shouts of mercy were fading within the static and the innumerable voices.

Why?

Where were you when he cried out for help? Why did you not come to his aid then?

Error growls, trying to see pass the ERROR floaters that blocks his vision. The artist was leaping away from his attacks and preparing ones of his own.

The images of what the future could have been for him and other flashes through his mental eye. And as if in a trance, he sought vengeance.

Justice needed to be dealt with this so-called protector of universes; Ink had failed him. Failed those he deleted from the multiverse.

Ink had left him alone to drown in his tears- he stood there forever, waiting for someone to answers his calling.

But nobody came.

Thus he was left standing repeatedly screaming for the help that he knew would never come.

And then he fell asleep...

Falling deeper and deeper into the empty, vacant, containing nothing, blank, bare, clear, free, unfilled, unoccupied, uninhabited, desolate, barren area.

...there was nothing. Only white. Bright white which casts no shadows.

... Sans?

That was who he was? Error was what he was called now...

Error... no Sans... Just Error.

Blue, red and white came burning his sight- passed the crackling, hissing noises from an unseen electronic current; he began screaming to the abyss, locked within his own SOUL and unable to move his body.

Then next time he awoke, he began searching- he wandered through the white nothingness, keening probing, piercing through, discerning the perceptions. And then breaking down encryption of the code, the data of his Anti-Void.

Error had grown tired of chasing the unseen enemy; trying to comprehend all these codes and data, he wondered if it would ever end...

Error's blue strings trap Dream into a tight grip, he hears a surprised gasp from those around him; he grins boldly, proud he had ruined their beautiful wedding. And now the groom was screaming in pain...

... It really was lovely.

  
Error puts his full strength into his arms, swinging them around and forcing the strings into the nearby wall, the entangled Dream crashes into the solid stone wall with a sickening creak.

Error was having another mental breakdown.

It had been a while since the last time; during that period, he had destroyed a lot of universes. Ink had been silently observing him.

Error releasing Dream and backsteps out of the way, of an incoming paint trail. It lands in the place he once stood and melts the floor like acid. Hissing and bubbling wildly with intent heat.

Error turns to Ink- the artist wore a gorgeous colourful suit. It was almost bewitching the way it shone under the light.

The glitch felt another break in his SOUL... however, the other SOUL that was now growing alongside his broken sad little piece, throbbed and pulsed, reminding him of the betrayal.

Error felt the break once more. It was worse than before.

Growling he glances towards Dream, who had ordered the events that had taken place. The daydreamer that somehow got through to Horror and wanting to give a positive future for Error, he asked Horror to find what the glitch desired and make it happen.

...Error's true desire was a family.

The ERROR began breathing hard, then an intake of breath, he starts panting- all five tongues came out of his jaws of a second; his sockets narrow to Dream, forgetting his arch-nemesis at his front.

Suddenly Error realizes that he could not breathe- he was locked in flowing water make from Ink's paint.

Closing his orbits, he lashes out with his strings in every direction. The strings held him in place but the rushing water still battered his already broken bones.

"*Stop! STOP!" Came Dream's voice over the raging water, "ERROR IS CARRYING A SOULING!"

The water came to a sudden halt and Error's form goes limp in his strings. At last, he was breathing again, heavier than before.

Error lets go and fell to the ground on his hands and knees; then he was being picked up. He glitches wildly at the sight of Dream holding him close to his chest. Then the protector rips over his ribs and tries to draw out his SOUL.

Weaken by the battle with Ink, the SOUL appears; connected to his tiny piece was a little white souling.

Blinking at the change of events, Error quickly takes his SOUL back within himself and looks over to Ink; The SOULless wonder was staring at the place his SOUL had been- groaning loudly, Error hoped that no one saw that.

Dream's commanded that Horror found Error's desire. And he had given it to him in the form of a child... the problem with that, was Error hated 'fan children' as he called them. They were as bad as 'fan characters' that interacted with normal characters as if they had always been.

Error had always been dreaming, hoping for something new to happen; this was not it. He did not want Horror to drug him, nor carry the child of Horrortale's Papyrus who had always liked him.

Skeletons were a strange race; it was the males that carried the soulings after a couple of weeks in the mother's SOUL. Horror had been hoping that Error would be the mother and that Papyrus would be the father and carry the souling.

However, Error did not have the female code in him, only male; meaning it was Papyrus who was the mother. The night Horror got Error drunk was the night when the connection exchanged that happened.

Error had become a father. He was going to be carrying a souling, brewing a skeleton... and going to have to raise the thing... since **Nightmare** had already killed Horror and Scream as well as completely wiping out their universe.

Error could not believe that Dream could sink so low... then again, it might not be Dream's plan. It might just be Horror's interpretation of those orders.

Error blinks... he did not notice he had crashed.

ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.

The glitch knew that someone was hovering over him; through the ERROR signs in his field of vision, he could see a light blinking and swaying. It must be Ink with his fancy suit.

He was laid flat on his back, he could smell the scent of grass and other foliage- there was also no one else around, he would be able to sense them.

He was a lot calmer now. The rage had subsided.

Error blinks at Ink, who was staring down at him with no emotion on his features; merely staring. Glancing to the bright sky above, he sees the sunlight, feels the warmth coming from the rays. The suit blinks with the light...

Error wanted to ask... wanted to know... wanted... just wanted...

"*iF Ya cOuLd Go BaCK in TiME. WOuLD Ya Hear me?" Error asks, his voice raw from the outward power from before, "wOuLD Ya SaVE Me FrOM BeCOmin An ERROR? IF YA HAd To ChoSE A LiFe WithOuT ME. WOulD ya TaKE it?"

Ink continues to stare- it was unnerving; the silence drags on. Error holds that gaze, his curiosity to know the answer.

Ink speaks... but nothing but static could be heard.

That was not true... he hears the words... it only caused him pain- so his mind blending it into the white noise of the static, to save what is left of his broken mind.

"*Heh. I can'T HeAR Ya..." Error lies dully, he looks away; yet that tone of voice... there was something there. But whatever it was, he knew it was fake, "hOW Did i eVer faLl...-"

Error's consciousness drifts off, his SOUL, mind and body exhausted. And once more things inside began a blur, melting and mixing into a pot of confusion.

Ink was still there, silently watching him.

Error carefully considered his choices... he was downhearted at the betrayal. Failing to comprehend how and why this happened- it was grief-stricken about Ink's wedding happening sooner than anyone had thought. And mournful of the souling growing...

Error once more questions his life, wondering when this ever-lasting pain would end; it seemed that whenever he came to terms with his plot in life, something else would slamming down in his SOUL.

Error had a distorted SOUL distorted. Distorted mission of destroying the multiverse. Distorted love. Distorted friendships.

ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.

Error groans and rubs his hands over his sockets.

ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.

Error rolls onto his side, curling into a ball.

ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.ERROR.

Distorted determination- his mind continues on. Error never gave up. Never failed to lose sight of his main goal... and never forgot... until now.

Error blinks.

How could he... could he forget? Could he abandon his distorted life and return to the 'real' life?

No.

It was too late. Much too late.

Error realizes he was laughing out uncontrollably.

"*INK. I'm GonNa KiLL WhAt's LeFT of Me." Error laughs out, he notices that the artist was still over him, staring down, " I A M E R R O R. "

Error laughs and laughs, he rolls over the green grass laughing insanely- he was broken. He wonders if it was from Ink's words that break the final piece of him. He makes him laugh harder, big tears slip down his cheekbones as he laughs.

'*does ink even know what it means to the 'broken'?' Error thinks as he rolls onto his back and gazes at the clear blue sky, with the hot sun blazing down on them.

Even if Error explains until his voice was gone, even if his tears fell forever; Would his words reach someone who has no SOUL? It hurt. And it hurt badly. The one he loved could never love him back, he had come to realize this a long time ago, however, now it was confirmed.

Error could never be with Ink.

Never.

Error turns to look at the colourful moron who had somehow won his broken heart, smiles a sweet loving smile that would not be understood...

"*I giVe up. You WIN." Error said dully, he moves to stand up, "NeVer appeaR IN FroNt Of Me AgAin."

And standing tall, Error opens a portal to his Anti-Void... on the other side was his best friend with piled-up bars of chocolate. And a portal opened on Undernovela ready for him to watch.

Error grins at **Nightmare** as tears began to fall once again; yes- He was really beginning to understand what Dream always claims when he mentioned the beloved brother he knew, was loving and kind.


	25. -Deleted Scene-

Dust and blood covers the ground of this universe, strings and paints mix in between these- and in the centre of it all, two skeleton monsters lay motionless on the dusty/bloody grass; Both staring at each from their falling positions, the black skulled one trying his hard to glare at the white skulled one, who merely returns that stare without emotions.

It was the white one that still held power, enough to raises himself up and crawl over to the glitching mess. ERROR signs covered the insides of those red sockets the closer he came. Error tries to move away, but as he used his arm to push himself up, a loud creak sounded- breaking the silence with the breaking of his bones, which quickly crumbles to black and red dust.

Ink fell. He fell right on top of his 'arch-nemesis' as Error always declared him as. Surprisingly his jaws land straight onto another set of teeth. Causing Error to let out a high pitched glitchy scream, louder when Ink had crushed his ribs.

Ink tries to deepen the 'kiss' when Error opened his jaws to scream... and he crashes...

Ink frowns and shakes his skull. Not understanding why he had done that, then slowly he got up off the glitching skeleton and began healing himself... and Error, with paint.

The artist halts his actions, he felt something strange behind him. Slowly turning he sees someone hiding behind a tree. The deep shadows hid more of their appearance, however, he could tell that they were dressed similarly to him. He was about to go over to greet the newcomer, but a groan made him look down at the broken Error and when he turned back, they were already gone.


End file.
